Nibiru
The Nibiru conspiracy charges NASA for covering up the existence of Sitchin’s “twelfth planet” that is believed to eventually cross paths with Earth’s orbit. It is believed that NASA will not disclose the truth about how the asteroid belt really came to be, and that Academia denies any evidence for a planet having once existed between Mars and Jupiter. Conspiracy According to an email from Don Smalter to John McCain and othersEmail to John McCain: TELL HILLARY SHE IS WRONG ON CLIMATE CHANGE Why hasn't Nibiru's existence been publicized? Because leaders in major governments know and have suppressed informing, wanting to avoid panic, hoping perhaps that results would be less than predicted. Severity of damages to Earth depend on where Earth is in its solar system orbit relative to the Nibiru passage. Only a select circle of world and USA leaders are informed and preparing. At some point, the various governments will be forced to openly announce its presence... This may seem preposterous, but my extended research over the last dozen-plus years into pre-history, abandoned cities archeology, mythology, past geological catastrophes, such as many underwater civilization remnants, provide ample evidence for past pole shifts. Psychic messengers, Mother Mary apparition messages, UFO/alien communications, English crop circle designs, all are providing warnings specifically time-wise to a pole shift about this current period, based on a frequency pattern of every 3600+ years due to a periodic Nibiru flyby. No direct hit with Earth is anticipated. Zecharia Sitchin According to , the Sumerian goddess known as Tiamat refers to a hypothetical planet between Mars and Jupiter that was allegedly destroyed by Nibiru, thus creating the asteroid belt.Case of the Layered Asteroid, Genesis Revisited - Official Sitchin site Zecharia Sitchin is criticized in all academia for considering Nibiru as an extra planet in the solar system, when the has helped scholars to identify Nibiru as being synonymous with Jupiter. Others, such as Nancy Lieder, have also given bad or false predictive dates for Nibiru´s supposed arrival to Earth’s near orbit. It should be noted that Sitchin has not advocated for any of the proposed dates given by Nibiru enthusiasts. It is feared that even if a Nibiru event (NEO) does not crash into Earth, but were to approach in proximity to Earth’s orbit, it could potentially cause a during its flyby - an occurrence where the North and South poles of Earth switch. Mesopotamia Nibiru in Akkadian language translates to "crossing" or "point of transition". According to Babylonian cuneiform text, specifically the MUL.APIN, Nibiru is Marduk (Jupiter) which shines like a star. Nibiru is regarded as a planet, a star, and a God. Enûma Eliš Nibiru also appears in the Enûma Eliš: Nibiru is Marduk's star, which he made appear in the heavens... 130-131 The stars of heaven, let him Nibiru set their course; let him shepherd all the gods like sheep. ''-Enuma Elish, Tablet VII, line 126, 130-131''Michael Sheiser on Nibiru Marduk is a Babylonian God. His star, Nibiru guides the other stars, and sets their course. the red star which stands in the south after the gods of the night stars have been finished, dividing the sky in half, this star is Nibiru. -''Astrolabe B, the Star catalogue (known as “KAV218B ii, lines 29-32)'' Nibiru shines bright, dividing the sky in half, even when other stars are not visible(in daytime). "Dividing the sky in half" refers to a comet like appearance, meaning Nibiru has a tail. He who forced his way through the midst of Tiamat without resting, Let his name be Nibiru, 'the Seizer of the Midst'! For the stars of heaven he upheld the paths, He shepherded all the gods like sheep! He conquered Tiamat, he troubled and ended her life -''Enuma Elish, Tablet VII, line 108-109''Enuma Elish, Tablet VII ;Enûma Eliš translations Enûma Eliš is the Legend of Creation for in Amorite, Akkadian, Sumerian, Babylonian and Assyrian religions. It can be translated as "then (enuma) up there (elish)", refering to outter space/Cosmos. * http://www.sacred-texts.com/ane/stc/index.htm by Leonard William King * http://www.ancient.eu/article/225/ by W.G. Lambert - Nibiru is not mentioned here * http://looklex.com/e.o/enuma_elish.htm * https://books.google.co.in/books?id=P8fl8BXpR0MC Conclusion It’s not Nibiru you have to worry about crashing into Earth, but rather —all the damn space junk left by Big governments to come crashing down. See also * Nemesis References External Links * Planet X officially revealed * http://phys.org/news/2016-08-neptune-chunk-ice-orbiting-sun.html Category:Academic Category:Ancient aliens Category:Alien-UFO